Kingdom Come
by Tenuem
Summary: After the events of PP, Phantom is coming to the high school of a certain Samantha Manson. Things are about to hit a new kind of hell in Casper High. AU! King!Danny
1. New Boy

_Uh hi. I'm here again._

 _This is kinda trashy but_

 _I kinda maybe like it a little bit_

 _It's only like 1000 words but—_

 _I was never too good at long chapters._

 _Hope you enjoy thank you!_

 _OOC maybe warning. I'm a sucker for everlasting trio so that might happen too._

 _Summery._

 _After the events of PP Phantom is coming to the high school of a certain Samantha Manson. Things are about to hit a new kind of hell in Casper High._

 _AU._

 _In which Daniel is given ghost powers and turned into a halfa at the age of two years old when the portal in his parents basement exploded, killing all the members of the household minus him. Taken in by clockwork he lives out his life trying—keyword: trying— to keep the words at peace. And now, he has to go to high school. Also. Kind Danny cause that's kinda fun._

When he first showed up people did not yet know what to think of him. To all of them he was just another ghost, another ghost who was just another threat, but he wasn't really was he? When they thought back on it he never did anything bad on purpose. Which was perplexing all by its self, and he always made sure everyone was safe. So I wasn't really that much of a surprise when he was also there to help save the world. The _Disasteroid_ , they were calling it. A terrible joke of a name, but still terrifying. A man, their very own mayor, Mr. Masters reviled himself as a ghost, standing above all else like a god. Speaking of his plan to save humanity. We'll turn the asteroid _intangible_ he said, but it didn't work. _Ectoranium_ they were calling it. A natural _kryptonite_ to ghost. So Phantom got to work.

That was a week ago, but for Samantha Elizabeth Manson it felt like yesterday. She sighed heavily, combing her long pale fingers though the pitch strands of her hair. _He_ was coming to _her_ high school. Apparently the boy had never been to high school before. In fact he'd never been to any school at all. She just hoped there wouldn't be _another A-Lister_ to deal with. Standing up and streaching her legs she moved to her door; black, covered in _Dumbty Humpty_ posters she opened it. It was quiet; dark outside. Giving the whole mansion a spooky haunted-like apparence. The floor boards were cold and crisp, groaning under the weight of her bare feet as she moved. A glance out the window told her ghost were out again. Radiant streaks of acid greens flashed and danced across the star painted sky, white dots sipping around all while this was happening.

"Hope he isn't up all night," she muttered thinking about how tiring it would be to be up all night fighting _just_ to go to _school_ of all things. Which then brought up another question. _Did ghost even sleep?_ Sam shook her head with a soft smile. If the courses they took were right then, _no_ ghost did _not_ sleep.

What didn't make sense to Sam was why he still had to fight all the others. He was the _king_ or rather _prince_ depending on how you looked at it and who you asked. Rumour said that there was a rebellion made up of all the 'bad' ghost that didn't like Phantom being the new king. Her thoughts were moving faster than she could finish them, simply thinking of Phantoms name brought up another wave of questions. What was his _real_ name, or would we just call him Phantom. It seemed like a pretty weird name, but she wasn't one to judge. She briefly remembered some of the ghost referring to him as something with a _D_ , Damien? Daniel?Dash? She shuddered. No need for _two_ Dashes let alone _one_. Shaking her head she returned to what she was doing before she stopped. _Getting a drink of water._

Blinking away the sleep from her eyes she glanced around the room, _ah yes_ it was Wednesday. _Lovely_. It was the _worst_ day, schedule wise. Double LA with Lancer, then gym with Tetslaff, a free period and then double History with Falluca. _No thanks_. Sam sat up. The _Ghost-Boy_ as Paulina would say, was coming to school. This was gonna be a big beautiful mess, and she couldn't wait. Bless that poor boy and let the American education system have mercy on his soul.

"Can you _believe_ this?" Was the first thing Sam heard when she made her way down the stairs. "There letting that—that _thing_ into our school! Near our children!" Ah, mother. She didn't like Phantom all too much. " _It_ is not even a _person_!" scratch that. She didn't like him at all. Sam opted to ignore her mother. Let her rant and complain. Get it all out. Get it all out. "Samantha!" _Oh no_ "You are _forbidden_ from speaking to that" Shudder. " _Thing_!"

"Mom—"

"It's a discrace letting that _thing_ even near our children"

"Dear—" oh. Hi Dad.

"We should call a meeting— town meeting. _Why we need to get that thing away from our children_ "

"Mo—"

"Before it _corrupts_ them all!"

" _Okay_ —love you too mom. Bye!"

"Sammie—"

 _Slam_

Sam was practically laughing out in joy as she sprinted down the road and away from her house—ehem, mansion. She was _so_ gonna becomes friends with Phantom just to spite her mother. _Oh hell yeah_.

"What's made _you_ so giddy?"

 _Hi Tucker_. "Mother dearest is going nuts."

He raised an eye brow. "Not even a hello. Feeling the love here." He mumbled before continuing. "And why would that be?"

"She's mad that Phantoms going our school."

"Wh—"

"She thinks he's gonna _corrupt_ us or something. I don't know. I left before it got to bad."

Tucker snorted. "I can _feel_ the corruption already."

Sam was about to ask why before she noticed they were at school. _Huh_. Across the street was a very _human_ — _nervous_ looking Phantom. He looking nothing like he did when in battle. Wearing a simple grey, long sleeved t-shirt and black pants. Out of one arm hole—the left one—was, instead of skin, ice. You could see right down to the bone. _Spooky_ Sam thought as she gave him a once-over.

"Uh hi." A voice brought her out of her musings—and crap.

"Hi." _Wow Sam. Intelligent_.

"I'm Uh- Daniel but I guess, you probably knew that."

" _Dude_ your—your Phantom!" _Geek_

"I—yeah." He seemed uncomfortable.

"You prefer Daniel right?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind that is."

"No, no, it's all cool."

He smiled. _Adorable_. "So, you know my name, but—I don't know yours."

"Right yeah, I'm Tucker—"

"—Foley. That's T.F. As in _Too Fine_ " Sam interjected. Ignoring the offended 'hey!' Sent her way. "And I'm Sam Manson. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, Yeah." Daniel stated bewildered. Humans were weird. He liked them. "You too. I—um, do you think you can show me where my classes are?" This was awkward. So, so awkward, and it was _hilarious_.

Daniel had shown us his schedule, and as if the gods had bless us—which he commented was all to possible, given the fact that his adoptive father was the _master of time_ —he had most of the same classes as us. Mother _dearest_ was going to have a _fit._

So we were heading to Lancers class how fun. "Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley—how lovely for you to join us." They were late. They were so late. "Oh and, Mr. Phantom." He greeted. Daniel bushed and looked down. _How cute._

"Oh yeah um hi."

"I hope your time here will be—" he paused. "Enjoyable." Pfft. What a joke. Daniel only nodded.

We sat near the back, Daniel sitting to the left of Sam and Tucker, and on the right of a certain foot ball star—who looked a little too excited about the fact that _the_ Phantom was sitting next to him.

This was gonna be _hell_ , and Sam couldn't wait.


	2. Define Hell

_Uh hi again. I'm back._

 _The update schedule is_

 _Once every Sunday_

 _But I'm going on a vacation_

 _For a music festival for_

 _Two weeks. I'll try to write_

 _While I'm on the plane but I've_

 _Also got my book(not a fic)_

 _That I need to work on._

 _So I will probably_

 _Miss the next two sundays._

 _Greatest apologies. Another_

 _Note. When Danny explains_

 _Foot ball. It's basically word_

 _For word of what happened_

 _When a kid in my class asked_

 _Me to explain football._

 _ **COMMENT REPLYS AT THE BOTTOM!**_

-o-

"Hey—piss—hey—Phantom—psst"

Daniel was pissed. Period. This—this _kid_ Dash Baxter as he had learned from the role call was apparently his biggest _fan_ —and he would not _shut up_. He figured his eyes would probably be blazing if he hadn't had any self-control. The kid just couldn't respect that he wanted a normal—well as normal as a dead teenage king could have—high school experience. It wouldn't be too wise to get him started on the whole _Phantom_ thing. He was _Daniel_. That was his _name_. At this point he wanted to cry.

Dashiel Maverick Baxter, as he had learned, was a jock. _Football!_ and all that trash. Pfft _human_ games. Strange and funny. He'd never personally played _football_ but from what the boy was explaining—in between Lancers teachings—it was a game in which two teams would run(?) at each other trying to get a ball. Once one of the teams gets a ball they—throw(?) it through some metal poles. Pointless if you asked him. His scowl only deepened when _another_ paper ball hit his thigh and rolled onto the floor below him. Glancing up from his notes—written accidentally in Ancient*—he was met with the side smirking football _star_. His whole face seemed to scream _go ahead. Pick it up._ So to humour the boy he slowly reached down and picked it up.

 _Football practice 2nite?_

He mentally groaned. Of _course_ what else would the grand Dashiel Maverick Collins Baxter want? Rolling his eyes he scribbled down a reply onto the paper.

Sure.

It never hurt to have more friends anyway.

Fatal. Last. Words.

The class ended. Daniel awkwardly shuffled out of the classroom, ducking away from the stairs at his crystalline arm.

"Mr. Phantom"

 _Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit_

He slowly turned to face Lancer, subconsciously scratching the back of his neck with his _flesh arm_ as Frostbite would say. "Uh hi." He _really_ needed to work on those introductions.

"I understand that you've never been to a school before, but—as you can probably _imagine_ passing _notes_ " _this man, he swore, had eyes everywhere_. "Is not aloud. Now, I'm going to give you a free pass—as this is your first day—but please remember" _that you have eyes everywhere?_ "That it is not aloud"

"Thank you sir." He nodded slightly before turning and—bolting out the door.

Sam and Tucker were outside waiting. Tucker on his PDA, Sam glaring at a Hispanic girl. It seemed fitting somehow. "Danny!" Sam smiled waving him over.

"Danny?" He cocked his head to the side

"Mmhmm, well. I mean, Daniels just really* formal, and I just tho-"

Daniels face lit up into a smile, fallowed by a laugh. "No, no it's all good. Danny, I like it."

Tucker grumbled something under his breath and handed a smirking Sam a five dollar bill. Daniel—Danny only blinked.

"Sam and I were arguing over whether you would like the name or not." Tucker explained as they moved down the hallway.

" _So_ " Sam grinned stretching out the word. "The _Ghost Zone_."

"You mean the _Infinite Realms_?"

"Yeah, yeah" Tucker cut in. "What's it like?"

"It's green." Danny laughed because really. It was green. "And really, really big. My dad clockwork lives in this really big clock tower thing. We call it _The Citadel—_ with the _Observants_."

"Observants? Sounds spooky."

"Yeah they're like the government. High council and all that. Sometimes I get called in and have to talk with them. Never fun."

"They have cell phones in the Ghost Zone?"

"Ah, no. Well they kinda do." He held up a small clock pendant that was hung around its neck by a thin, silver chain. "I have this thing. It's basically like a phone."

" _Cool_ " Tucker stared at the small clock in awe.

They were about to continue talking when the bell rang. He didn't have the same class as them anymore. It was double science for him, and then per his father's request—astronomy. He didn't know a thing about astronomy, since the Infinite Realms didn't have stars or planets—unless you counted a couple different ghost lairs he'd seen in the past—but those weren't really stars or planets.

His fathered wanted it though, and as he'd learned many times in the past. _The time seeing father, knows best_. Waving goodbye to Sam and Tucker he moved along the crowd towards Science.

Ms. Greyscale—whose namesake was terribly fitting for her attire—was teaching the class. She spoke quickly making notes hard to take. He was sitting next to a red headed kid on his left, with a basketball jersey who kept shooting him suspicious glances every couple seconds, and to his right was the Hispanic girl he'd seen Sam glaring earlier. She sent him a flirtatious smirk and a eye wink, which he only tried to ignore.

"Hey," she said rather suddenly, _almost_ making Danny jump. "I'm _Paulina_ " she said her name like it was a trophy, something to be gazed at. "And _you're Phantom_." he nodded numbly at her assessment. " _Daniel_ " she purred, placing a hand on the inside of his thigh. Danny suddenly _really_ wanted to be on the other side of the classroom. Despite being a _king_ , he really didn't know how to act in these situations. He was only _15_ for crying out loud. When ever someone tried to do anything like this to him, he had guards and people to call to. But now? Now he had nothing, and couldn't exactly blast or punch the girl.

"Don't." He simply spoke nailing _Paulina_ with a glare. "Please." He scowled.

Paulina's flirtatious face slowly morphed into something of a frown, before it bounced back to that flirty expression. "What's wrong _Ghost-Boy_ " she purred.

"Ms. Sanchez." The teacher spoke. Thank the Ancients. "Please _try_ to pay attention."

She blushed in embarrassment. Removing her hand and turning back to her notes—which were covered in doodles of a ghostly version of herself. Paulina Phantom.

Danny could only try to pay attention. Something told him this wasn't gonna be an easy school year. He just knew.

This is gonna be hell, and I can't wait. He thought sarcastically.

-o-

 **RusEmp**

 _Honestly one of the only reasons I wrote this was because I went into a fit of 'I want more king Danny stuff'. And if they can't do it right, then you do it yourself. Also when I first got the email about your comment I really didn't want to read it cause I was actually afraid you'd be hating on it or something dumb like that. Rip me. As for premises, I've got something planned. I'm just god awful at writing summaries._


End file.
